sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
TP Creation
Greetings TPers! This article should greatly help you design a format for your TP. I have used this format many times and it lends itself well to successful TPs. The Plot The very first step you might want to take is to simply write out your plot on a piece of paper. Put down in as few words as your comfortable with exactly what your plot is, its secrets, its twists and anything you will need to know about the plot itself. This is knowledge available only to you. Once you have written that you're ready to start on part two. What the Players Know This is where you will write down everything the players should know or will find out over the course of your plot. You can include rumors, eye witness reports or whatever you can think up. This information is for the players and you should create a lot of interesting information for them to find out. A few well placed rumors ahead of time on the boards can be an immense help in inspiring people to participate in your plot. However don't give out too much information. Let the players discover it over time. The NPCs If you plan on having NPCs in your plot this is a good place to outline them. If they do not need to be passed by the RPA you can create their motives and actions yourself without anyone's permission. However, force users or characters who will be using +checks in the plot might need to be OKed by the RPA Council. Let us assume your NPCs do not need RPA approval. You will want to write out a list of the character's goals, some personality quirks, their relationship with each other and if you really want to get into it a character background with their origins. This can be a few lines or a few paragraphs, the more effort you put into their personalities the more interesting they will be. Rewards If you are offering any kind of reward at the end or during your TP you should have them outlined here. List number of credits and on what grounds the characters will receive them. If you would like to request ZIS items to give away you will need to describe them yourself and then ask a wizard if they are able to create the items. Keep in mind very special items may need to be approved by the RPA. However, if your items are non combat related it is likely you will not need approval. Any items that have an in character effect will probably need to be approved. Frequently Asked Questions 1. When does a TP need to be submitted? A TP should be submitted when its expected repercussions may upset the balance of the MUSH or encroach on established policy. Examples include assassinations, kidnappings, and actions targeting 'key' individuals (such as IC faction heads or Features), major acts of sabotage against any faction, ship theft, and situations requiring unusual action by the admin. The purpose of TP proposals is to avoid future difficulties, not to create trouble for players. 2. When do judges need to be present? Fundamentally, judges should be present whenever the players need them. For now, judges are required only during crucial segments of certain TPs or other special circumstances, such as large-scale battle scenes. RPA does not want to freeze RP for lack of an available staff member and -does- want to give players as much room as possible to freely interact, talk, and fight among one another ICly with as little admin interference as possible. Remember the MUSH's coded combat system helps resolve fights, but, to help keep the MUSH a thematic roleplaying environment, players are encouraged to utilize the judges whenever in doubt. 3. What is the emphasis on keeping in theme? In this MUSH we, the players and admin, are attempting to recreate a microcosm of the Star Wars universe. People, places, and things that do not fit into this universe do not belong on this MUSH; items such as vampires, Star Trek phasers, and six shooters would be more appropriate in other MUSH environments. Category:Interaction Guides